A title you have to earn
by hellsvip
Summary: 3x02 "Smith and Jones" Plot twist: What if the doctor wouldn't have carried Martha out of the MRI room? What if she'd wake up, after the hospital was returned to earth, right on the spot where she passed out? What if the doctor overdid his powers and she'd find him unconscious next to the machine he disabled to save her and half of earth's inhabitants?


**A title you have to earn**

_Martha Jones, 10th doctor, set during 3x02 Smith and Jones_

This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be gentle and let me know what you think :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Doctor Who belongs to the BBC

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Plot twist:** What if the doctor wouldn't have carried Martha out of the MRI room? What if she'd wake up, after the hospital was returned to earth, right on the spot where she passed out? What if the doctor overdid his powers and she'd find him unconscious next to the machine he disabled to save her and half of earth's inhabitants?

* * *

She awoke coughing; her lungs had been too long out of order to reach their full capacity immediately. The air she sucked in still hadn't the amount of oxygen acquired for a healthy environment, but the gas exchange through the not quite air-tight windows was enough to make breathing in the hospital possible. So, they were back to earth than. Taking in her surroundings she noticed the damaged glass and the still steaming machine she wasn't too keen on ever getting near again. As she found the strength to push her up from the floor her hands went over the now empty space where he'd been lying. Looking so cold, sucked dry by this whatever she had been.

"Doctor, we … ", the words came to a sudden halt when she turned and found the room empty. Where had he gone? She saved his live and he saved all of them, at least it looked like they survived, she certainly did and outside she could hear the rescue trucks and people yelling and walking through the hallways. He wouldn't just leave her here, would he?

Turning once again, she noticed a foot, a bare foot sticking out from behind the wall of the shielded area. "Oh, no." She jumpstarted into the direction of the body she expected to find attached to the foot. His foot, because who if not him would walk barefoot in this hospital.

And there he was, out cold again. "You can't. You can't be." She knelt beside him, desperate to find a pulse. Tears shot in her eyes when her search remained unsuccessful and her medical training kicked in. "I brought you back one time, I can do it again, I have to."

She was in her third repetition of the reanimation when a rescue team entered the room and pushed her out of the way. Taking over immediately they prepared the defibrillator, while she was lead to the other end of the room, handed a shock blanket and an oxygen mask. Even though she tried to resist she was completely worn out and the medics pushed her onto a chair easily.

* * *

Earlier:

He had disabled the machinery, but still the monomagnetic pulse was already partly induced. He figured, it must be charged with about 500 Tesla. Not much compared to the 50.000 which were supposed to destroy all of moon's current and half of earth's inhabitants. But with 500 he could deal, even though his hearts didn't seem keen on him risking his life yet again he knew he had to. Those people, they were partly his responsibility and Martha, oh brilliant, brilliant Martha, giving her last breath for him, had to be saved under any circumstances. He couldn't lose her like he lost Rose. Well, 500 weren't particularly dangerous to anyone outside the thick concrete walls surrounding this room, but for everyone inside...

The machine would overload any second now and the pulse would vaporise every single brain cell of her weak human body. But he himself was a Time lord, the last of them, so who cared anyways, and his body was much stronger, even though he looked human. He would have been able to calculate the probable damage if there would have been just a little bit of time. Just two seconds was that really that much to ask for? But time wasn't on his side as the machine gave a last aching sound and the doctor threw himself on top of Martha protecting her from the radiating energy. Beautiful and deadly at the same time, but what wasn't? Out of human's perception of course, but for him still visible.

He felt it as well, the heat entering his body on his back as he shielded Martha from it. Attacking his blood, until it felt like it boiled in his veins, pumping into his head and about to have found a way through his solid body, about to exit his and enter hers the radiation level started decreasing. As he was sure there wasn't any danger left for her he let her still body go and started evaluating the damage done. He didn't even have to move to know everything would be sore, especially his back of course, since it was where most of the energy was absorbed and his head, he'd have one hell of a headache. Slowly he started rising from the floor, almost collapsing back into it as a sharp pain rushed through his entire body, his head feeling like it was about to explode, making him unable to choke down a scream, which in order of his out-of-air lungs turned into a small whimper. Looking down at her, swaying on his feet he noticed the far too well known glow starting around his hands immediately spreading over his whole body. "Not know", he thought, "I don't have the energy to keep the regeneration at a minimum." The last time he regenerated he was able to keep the regeneration energy in his body, so Rose wouldn't have been affected by the progress, which usually ended up in another explosion of, how humans would probably describe it "alien - radiation". He couldn't control it this time. Giving his live to save her and then killing her all along anyways, what a great doctor he was. His eyes desperately scanned the damaged room and stopped abruptly in the glass the Judoon burned through in order to get to the Plasmavore, Miss Finnegan. The glass was destroyed, but still the small room should give enough protection for Martha, so she'd survive. Hopefully.

Without further due he stumbled into the small area the glow around him turning into the usual orange, the colour of the sun during dawn, the colour of life about to reawaken. He didn't even notice the rain starting to fall and then to rise again. He should have been more careful and paying attention to his surroundings. As the hospital started to shiver and move to return to earth everyone inside experienced the same as when the Judoon transported it to the moon in the first place, something comparable to a small earthquake, the floor moving, equipment falling from the shelves. And just as the building abruptly reared against the sudden movement, the doctor slipped, unprepared for the situation and just slightly touched one end of the big power cable he separated to stop the magnetic overload. But even this tiny not-even touch, was enough for the remaining charge in the cable to race through his damaged body, giving him a deadly shock in the middle of his regeneration cycle. The beautiful orange gloom faded into nothingness as his cold body hit the floor for the second time this day.

* * *

Now:

She didn't know what to do with herself, for over ten hours she'd been sitting here, next to him. They hooked him up to one of those machines. Keeping his hearts pumping, well at least one of them, the canula under his nose keeping the oxygen level in his blood at optimum. His body seemed to repair though. His brain activity was rising for a couple of hours now. The doctors couldn't explain it, but she hoped one heart would be enough to make a full recovery. He's the doctor right? He would have known. But he's not human, so who knows. Not that she told anyone and apparently no one noticed. They were all too occupied with the well being of everyone else who almost suffocated. On the moon! They had been on the bloody moon!

"Interesting." Her head raced up from the sheet she'd fallen asleep on. "You are so weak and so tiny compared to everything that's out there and still you never seem to give up, do you?" A smile lit up her face. "Well, I couldn't have let you die, could I? Not after what you did for us, _Doctor_." "Aw, you called me doctor, again, that's nice." "Well, like I said, you gotta earn that title."

The End

* * *

Thank you for reading :D Let me know what you think


End file.
